pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz
Oz Vessalius '(オズ ベザリウス, ''Ozu Bezariusu) is the main character of the series, Pandora Hearts, and was believed to be the contractor of a Chain known as Alice the B-Rabbit. However, in reality, Oz himself was B-Rabbit all along, and the existence known as Alice clings to Oz to maintain an existence. Oz is really '''Oz the B-Rabbit, originally given life by Lacie, and now contracted to Jack Vessalius, who had used Oz to start the Tragedy of Sablier. Appearance For the majority of the series, Oz's body appeared very similar to Jack Vessalius' own body. This was because it was not truly Oz's body, rather it was a younger form of Jack's body and as it appears now, Oz looks identical to Jack when he was 15 years old. Although it is Jack's body, Oz was in possession of it for approximately 25 years, and so Oz appears to be a 15 year old boy that was 162cm tall with blonde hair and emerald eyes. Oz often wore a white dress shirt, a gray vest, a red tie, green knee-length pants and a pair of boots. On "Oz's" chest is a red Incuse shaped like a clock, being the Incuse of an Illegal Contractor. Oz's Incuse has so far made six rotations, leaving six more rotations before Oz is dragged into the Abyss once again. As of Retrace LXX: Oz, Oz's true form is revealed to have been that of two black rabbit dolls. Lacie had brought both into the Abyss as a child and so Oz's consciousness was shared between the two bodies. As a doll, Oz was a plain black rabbit with red eyes and a large bow on his chest, it wasn't until Alice retrieved Oz from the Abyss after her birth that she gave Oz a red and white overcoat. One of Oz's bodies was destroyed by the power of the Abyss, while the other was transformed into the Chain Oz the B-Rabbit by the Intention of the Abyss, and in this form, Oz appeared as a muscular anthropomorphic version of itself in its doll form that wielded a large red scythe. Personality Throughout the series Oz had retained a bright, optimistic, mischievous personality. In the early years of his existence believing he was human, Oz constantly worked to gain the praise and recognition children deserve from his 'father', Zai Vessalius. Although it is unknown exactly how much Zai knew of Oz's true existence, from what he told Lottie about having to cast Oz into the Abyss rather than killing him, for risk that it may bring Jack out of Oz, it can be inferred that Zai had some knowledge of Oz's true existence, which could have been the reason why Zai was so harsh with Oz. After being rejected by his 'father', Oz felt weak and useless. Oz has been shown to like cute girls, slightly younger than he is. This is shown when he flirted with Sharon Rainsworth upon first meeting her, as well as the Flower Girl. As the story progressed, it was suggested that Oz may have had feelings for Alice. However, during Oz's existance as a doll, he did not develop romantic feelings for Alice, more over he wanted to protect Alice and let her continue smiling. In his early life, Oz had no feelings or self, he merely watched the world around him through the doll that Lacie had brought back to Earth with her, watching Lacie grown from a young child into a young woman. Oz's first emotions seemed to be felt when Lacie returned to the Abyss and announced her death to Oz and the Nucleus of the Abyss, as Oz could feel tightness within him upon hearing her words. Oz fell into slumber until he was awoken by Alice when she bit his ear. Through his time spent with Alice, Oz developed positive feelings despite her aggressive behaviour with him, having a sense of happiness spread through him when he saw her smile. Oz's sense of self finally formed after Alice gave him his name by abbreviating Oswald's own name (however Levi had to change Os to Oz for her), feeling happiness through the fact that his existence finally meant something. When the Intention of the Abyss approached Oz with a fragment of Lacie to deliver to Jack, Oz felt that he had to return the favour for Lacie, who had given him life, and so Oz absorbed Lacie's tainted thoughts and feelings of Jack even though it meant one of his bodies would be destroyed. As the Tragedy of Sablier started, Oz wondered if delivering Lacie's thoughts and feelings to Jack was a mistake as he noticed Jack's odd behaviour. The two formed a contract, which soon lead Oz to great pain and despair as Jack had him slaughter anyone who got in his way, something which Oz had never wanted. Oz got to the point where he was calling out for Alice through his tears, begging her to save him. Oz's own pain worsened after Alice commited suicide to stop Jack from hurting Oz again, as a great sadness swept over Oz for not being able to protect her as he had promised. Quotes *''"I want to know what it is, this 'sin' they say I've committed."'' *''"I was rejected, never given any expectations. ... Then at least, I won't be a burden to others. It's alright if the only one who's hurt is me...!" (To Elliot) *"There's no reason... I'm just merely, obeying what I believe within me!" '' (to the Will of the Abyss) *''"I feel so...warm...We know...This calm won't last for long, but...We can't help hoping...That this dreamlike moment...will last..Forever.."'' (group picture) *''"Perhaps Break is a lot weaker than I always thought he was. However, I'm sure that he's a whole lot stronger than he thinks he is." (To Break) *"Whether it's Vessaluis, or Nightray, there's no difference! I just want to be friends with you!" (To Elliot) *"Well, I've come across so many oddities that I've gotten used to it. ... Only by accepting all this, can I get a grasp of the situation."'' (To Alice at the Abyss) *''"Stop it. I... I DON'T WANT TO KILL PEOPLE--!!"'' (From his memory observed near the inner hole of Sablier) *''"Everything that hurts you, everything that makes you sad, I'll destroy them, all of them!. 'So that's why please smile My Precious Alice". ''(To Alice) *''"I SAID...I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!!!" (To Leo) *(to Leo) "If Elliot could see you now...I'm sure he'd give you a good hard'' punch!!" *''(to Jack) "I won't... let you... Leo...is my friend...this body...belongs to me...I WON'T LET YOU DO AS YOU PLEASE, JACK!"'' *''"Why are you calling the B-Rabbit "Oz"? I'm not the B-rabbit...Alice is."'' *''"I'm Oz Vessalius...Alice's contractor...But... As B-Rabbit...I killed everyone...destroyed everything... Did I... Did I.... DID I?!"'' *''"I don’t'' want to kill them!" (Originally attributed to Jack, but that turned out to be apparently a lie created by Jack) *''“If the moment I recognize my “weakness” is where my “strength” begins…can I still keep going forward from now on, I wonder? Even with all these mixed-up feelings inside me? Still…I don’t want to hang my head with shame in this light-!”'' *''(to Alice) " 'Alice. I loved to see you smile' "'' *''(to Alice) 'Your presence felt so warm...And to me you were the most important than anything and anyone else. I wanted to protect you. I really wanted to' "'' *''(to Alice) "No...No! I don't want to kill! I don't want to destroy! Please... help me...Alice!" '' *''(As a rabbit doll) "Oz...? Is that supposed to be my name? I have a name? ~ The world suddenly seemed... to shine more brilliantly." *(As a rabbit doll to Alice) "I want to be with you... all the time!" *(As a rabbit doll) "Lacie, back then I didn't even know the name...of the person who gave me life. I want to show you how grateful I am... even though my words... can't reach you anymore. But at least...!" *(To Alice) "Alice, you... can't... stay with me anymore." Chapter Appearances Trivia *Oz's zodiac sign is Capricorn. *He resembles Shion Liddell from Jun Mochizuki's Crimson-Shell. *Oz's Illegal Incuse has made 6 rotations as of Retrace LXV: Collapse. Though a possible 7th rotation could have been made when Jack took over Oz's body to attack Leo. *From the one-shot version of Pandora Hearts, it's shown that he is somewhat the same as the current one in the storyline expect for the fact that he doesn't mind using the B-Rabbit's power nor does he seem to show mercy to those of his enemies like Harris despite the fact that Harris was being controlled by a Chain. *In the Official Guide Book 8.5 Mine of Mine, it was said that Oz was originally designed as a girl disguised as a boy. He was also only meant to be a supporting character. *Oz appeared in every chapter until Retrace LVIII: Puddle of Blood. As of Retrace LXX: Oz, Oz has only not appeared in 4 chapters. *The name "'Oz'" comes from the first two letters of "'Oswald'", Alice creates this name by using "'Os'" only to be corrected by Levi so that the spelling is actually "'Oz'''". - It may too be a extra reference for "The Wizard of Oz". *In the anime Oz has been seen with three differerent eye colors, first and mostly green, then red when Alice forms a contract with him and then purple when she used his body to attack sharon. In the manga, he has only been seen with green and red eyes. *Both Alice and Elliot Nightray were dear friends to him but ended up having to committ suicide in order for Oz not to suffer a burden. Category:Contractors Category:Vessalius Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Chains